


Thomas Sanders and the increasingly strange roommates...

by PolkaDot_BowTie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Demon! Patton, HeadlessMan! Remus, HeadlessMan! Roman, Human! Thomas, I guess this can be something for MerMay 2020???, I'll add tags as I go along, M/M, Merman! Logan, Naga! Deceit, Naga! Janus, Poltergeist! Remy, Poltergeist! Sleep, Poltergeists, Vampire! Virgil, idek anymore, monster au, no beta - we die like men, oneshots???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDot_BowTie/pseuds/PolkaDot_BowTie
Summary: Thomas is just a regular human who lives in a regular house. Well, that is until his roommates slowly reveal interesting facts about themselves that he didn't know about. But hey, at least the ghost in the basement keeps the Capri sun cold...
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Thomas Sanders and the increasingly strange roommates...

Thomas sat on his couch in his living room awaiting the inevitable knock on the door. New roommates were always a treat, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't even a little nervous about their arrival. What would they be like? Will they like him? What if--

Thomas was interrupted from his thoughts when a series of joyful knocks sounded on his front door. It was a happy beat, the type of knock that a loving family member would greet you with. Thomas rose from his spot on the couch and skipped over to the door. Upon opening it, Thomas saw a man standing in front of him. He was only slightly shorter than Thomas himself, with caramel coloured hair and intense light blue eyes covered by a set of rounded glasses. He smiled brightly at Thomas, showing the innocent gap in his teeth. He was a little plumper than Thomas, but seemed like the kind of person that would walk to the end of the Earth to bring you some chicken noodle soup.

"Hi!" Said the man, waving at Thomas, "My name is Patton! I'm one of your new roommates!"

"Hey, I'm Thomas. C'mon on in. You're actually the first to arrive, so pick any room you want." Patton nodded and dragged his bags into one of the rooms. After unpacking his stuff, Patton and Thomas started chatting talking about themselves, introductions, etc. When another knock came from the door. This one was sharp and calculated. Thomas opened the door, Patton behind him to see a man smaller than both him and Patton. He had stunning dark blue eyes and jet black hair. He was fairly skinny, and well dressed. He was quite pale, and a set of black square glasses sat on his nose. He looked Thomas up and down, then smiled.

"Greetings," He said, putting a hand forward, "I am Logan. I am one of your new roommates."

"Thomas," Thomas said, shaking the hand offered, "And this is Patton."

"Hi!" Patton said over Thomas' shoulder, waving, "wanna share a room? I feel like you and I are gonna get along." 

Logan thought for a moment, before looking at Patton and nodding. Patton clapped excitedly and showed Logan to his new sleeping quarters. 

One by one, the new roommates arrived. First was Virgil, an emo that hadn't grown out of his dark eyeshadow phase. Then came Janus, who's left side of his face had been burned. Finally, there was a rambunctious yell from down the street. Thomas looked out and saw two people that looked almost identical. They must have been the last two roommates. Roman, the one in a red letterman jacket, was charming and sweet. Remus, his brother, was not so much. Janus and Remus shared a room, and - much to Virgil's dismay - Roman and Virgil shared one. Thomas had a room all to himself down the hall. It was tiny though, like a shoebox. Oh well, it'll do.

As they all settled down to watch a movie as their first night as roommates, Thomas couldn't help but look around fondly. This was going to be fun.

Little did Thomas know at the time what a crazy bunch he lived with...


End file.
